Death and Depression
by Anera527
Summary: I was listening to Alan Jackson's song 'Gone Crazy'. This idea just popped up. NOT what you think it is!
1. Chapter 1

Death and Depression

_**Summary;**_ I was listening to Alan Jackson's song 'Gone Crazy'. This idea just popped up. It's NOT what you think it is.

Darry's POV:

Listening to the twelve 'o' clock bell ring, I shifted once in my bed, then threw off my covers and sat up, running a hand through my hair. Unable to bear the silence, I got up and walked out of my room, into the darkened hallway. Before I knew it, I was at the doorway of the third bedroom of the house-- the bedrrom that so recently had two young boys sleeping there. I could still remember looking in at my kid brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy, sleeping, making sure they were still there, still with me. Ever since Mom and Dad had died in an auto wreck three years ago, my brothers and I had each other; now... now we didn't even have that. I was alone. Leaning against the doorframe, I gazed at the still-messy sheets, the wrinkled pillows, as if someone would be sleeping in them in a couple minutes. Clothes were still on the floor, both dirty and clean, books were strewn everywhere. Ponyboy's pictures and drawings were still hanging on the walls. Pencils and stacks of paper were still scattered on the table Ponyboy had used as a desk. I hadn't moved any of it. It was if I didn't do anything, to get rid of even the paper, my kid brothers wouldn't be gone... that it wouldn't hurt so much. That I'd never see them again. I pushed off the door and stumbled into the kitchen, turning on the light.

One month ago... one month ago I lost the only family I had left. While driving home on a foggy, rainy night from the diner that Pony worked at, a drunk driver rammed into them. Sodapop was killed immediately... Ponyboy survived long enough for me to get to the hospital. I would always remember the last thing he had said to me while helay dying. I would always be haunted as he closed his eyes and the life left his body.

Sitting at the table, I lit a cigarette and sighed. I had started smoking soon after my brothers died. I realized suddenly that just like a leaf falling from a tree to the ground, my life was rapidly going downhill.

Two-Bit's POV:

"Come on, Two-Bit," I heard my mom say. "Get up." She was trying to get up from the bed by pulling my covers off.

I merely pulled them back on. "Uhhhh... do I have to?" I groaned. Opening my eyes, I galanced at the clock beside my bed. "It's not even ten 'o' clock in the morning yet!"

"You can't sleep the whole day away, Keith _Two-Bit _Mathews," my mom said. Uh-uh. She said my real name. Now she's serious. "Come on, Two-Bit. Go on down to the Curtis house and have some fun."

"And see Darry's life collapse around him? _Not _my idea of fun, Mom." I sat up and looked at her. "He's changed. And it's not for the better. I'm actually surprised that he hasn'tbecome a drunk yet."

"Keith!" Mom exclaimed sternly. Now she was shocked.

"It's the truth, Mom. He's working less and less and he's smoking now. He's distant now, and he won't let anyone talk about Sodapop or Ponyboy. He's not the Darry Curtis I've always known."

"I know, sweetie," Mom said, concerned. "But it's got to get better. He can't fight depression his whole life. It'll get better."

"How do you know, Mom?!" I cried miserably. "Depression can sometimes lead to suicide! I've already lost Sodapop and Ponyboy and Dally and Johnny! I can't lose Darry, too!"

A/N; So this is the end of the first chapter! I don't know how long this story is going to be, but Ch. 2 is comin' up! Please R&R, and please no flames! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. This story's main character is going to be Darry and the hardships he faces after his brother's deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I walked to the Curtis house, anyway. I decided that Darry needed his friends with him, so I got Steve Randle, Sodapop's best buddy and part of the gang to come along. He'd also been hit hard by Soda's death, but both he and I both knew that none of us could get on with our lives until we got over this.

As we neared the house, though, I saw Darry talking to a guy out on the porch. I stopped and made Steve halt, too, as their conversation floated over to us.

"... you'll be comin' then?" the guy asked. I didn't recognize them. He was a tall, burly guy, probably Darry's age, with short blonde hair and hard blue eyes, much like Dally Winston's had been like. He was standing there in the grass, beside the porch.

"Hell, yeah," I heard Darry reply. A hard grin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Paul." _Paul? _Shocked, I looked at Steve and he looked at me, mouth open in surprise.

"Paul?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered back I looked over at the porch again. "Paul Holden's a Soc. Why would a Soc be talkin' to a greaser?"

"I don't know and I don't like it," Steve murmured angrily, frowning. We both looked up as Paul's voice floated over to us again.

"Be at my house at seven. Then we'll head down. Maybe get rip-roarin' drunk. I know a gal who'd be real fond of you... I can introduce her if you want."

"Go ahead and do that," Darry replied, that grin still on his lips. I felt uneasy. I had never seen Darry act like this... not once. Paul left and Darry disappeared back into the house. Steve and me got up after a couple minutes and walked up the steps and into the kitchen, letting the door slam.

"Hey, Darry?" I called, not finding him in the kitchen or living room. There were footsteps and he appeared at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey Two-Bit. Steve." He sounded tired, saying our names in a monotone. I looked him over. He _looked _tired; he was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. I knew Darry hadn't slept well for the past month, ever since Pony and Soda died. He was hit hard, even harder than I thought he would be.

Of course, that was pretty much an illusion. Darry was human, after all-- he just had a harder time showing his feelings... which made you think he couldn't be affected by anything. Shoot, he'd lost his brothers, for heaven's sake! He was the only Curtis, the only person still alive in his immediate family. No wonder he was acting so strange. Heck, I would too.

Sitting on the table, I looked at Steve, who took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "So... what're you doin'?" I asked Darry as he poured a cup of coffee. He shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Nothing much," he answered. "You and Steve?" Steve and I shrugged as I wracked my brain for something funny to say.

"You know, I might want to cut back on the beer," I said, trying a conversation that always made him grin. "I might break the table one of these days." Sure enough, the tips of his mouth quirked at a grin-- well, it was better than nothing. Steve must have agreed because he looked at me.

"Hey, Two-Bit, scoot over," he said quickly. "Let's see if two of us will break it."

"You do and I'll break your butts," Darry warned, fully grinning now. I congratulated myself. Slipping on his jacket, he put his cup in the sink. "I've gotta get to work," he said. "I won't be back until late tonight."

"Where you goin'?" I asked.

"I'm just goin' somewhere with a friend of mine," he answered as he headed out. "I don't know how long I'll be, and that's all you need to know. All right?" I sighed and looked over at Steve who shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"You were the one who insisted on trying to cheer 'im up. Guess it didn't work to well."

"You saw him grin!" I protested.

"I didn't not, brainless."

"Blondie!"

"Show-off!"

"Big-nose!"

He froze, mouth open and his hand went self-consciously to his nose. "You went tot far that time."

"Sorry!" I yelled as he tackled me.


End file.
